fenixfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 1: The Ent
The Ent! The very first boss of the whole Fenix Survival Mythic Hierarchy. The Ent is known as a tree-like creature, tending and taking care of the forests which he lives in. He gets angered easily by those who would dare attack his fellow trees, and loves to exact justice upon those who would harm his woody friends. His location is inside the large dungeon tree just south east of Terra Nova. Appearance, and Attacks. The Ent is three parts, and each one of them has it's own specific tactic, and origin. It is an Undead class mob, that follows the Zombie AI, and is also classed as a Mythic Swarm mob. Ent Prime: Ent Prime is the heart of the Ent. Dark and stoney it defies everyone who would dare cut down trees. It's appearance resembles that of a coal block. It has two skill attacks. Ent Throw: Is an attack where the Ent Teleports quickly and deftly to a position near you, and throws you with mighty force. It is highly damaging, and also has the potential to deal a large amount of fall damage. Ent Log Split: Is an attack where the Ent splits off six pieces of himself in the form of logs. These logs are called "Ent Appendages". Ent Appendage: The Ent Appendage is a minion type of mob spawned by the Ent Prime. While being weak, they can quickly pile up due to the masses of them spawned by the Ent Prime. The best method of killing these are to use Splash Instant Health 2 potions, one or two of them will kill all the logs in their range. It has two special skill attacks. Ent Throw: Is an attack where the Ent Teleports quickly and deftly to a position near you, and throws you with mighty force. It is highly damaging, and also has the potential to deal a large amount of fall damage. Ent Leaf Split: Is an attack where the Ent splits off a single leaf from himself. These leaf blocks are called "Ent Leaves". Ent Leaves: The Ent Leaves are mindless minions spawned as tertiary minions of the Ent Appendages. They are so numerous in nature that they are the definition of a swarm. Due to their low health they are extremely easy to dispatch, however area effect attacks are almost a necessity due to their shear number. Instant Health 2 Splash potions are considered a necessity for this boss mainly due to the absurd amount of leaves he spawns. They have no special skills. Loot The Ent drops the following pieces of loot. Ent_Prime: *Note: The drop chances are independent of each-other. The Ent can drop all of them, none of them, or somewhere in between.* Hardwood Sword * Lore: It is a wooden sword! * Type: Wooden Sword * Sharpness 5 * Knockback 5 * Looting 4 * Special: Unbreakable * Drop Chance: 10% Fallen Hero Sword * Lore: A sword from a hero that has fallen fighting the Ent. * Type: Diamond Sword * Sharpness 7 * Fire Apsect 3 * Unbreaking 5 Entish Shovel * Lore: Why would an Ent need a shovel? Oh well, to the desert! * Type: Diamond Shovel * Efficiency 7 * Unbreaking 7 Woodcutter`s Axe * Lore: He really did not want to give me this... * Type: Diamond Axe * Sharpness 6 * Fire Aspect 3 * Efficiency 7 * Unbreaking 7 Entish Pickaxe * Lore: My first Fortune 4! Time to find diamond! * Type: Diamond Pickaxe * Efficiency 7 * Unbreaking 7 * Fortune 4 Hardwood Fishing Rod * Lore: A fishing rod made from the wood of dead Ents. * Type: Fishing Rod * Lure 4 * Unbreaking 20 Hardwood Bow * Lore: A bow made from the wood of dead Ents. * Type: Bow * Power 7 * Punch 3 * Unbreaking 20 Entish Apple * Lore: An Apple? How curious. * Type: Apple * Special: Health 6 * Special: Movement Speed 1.5 * Note: The above special effects affect the player while the player is holding the apple. Entish Boots * Lore: Boots looted from the hands of Ents. * Type: Diamond Boots * Protection 6 * Unbreaking 5 * Feather Falling 5 Entish Leggings * Lore: Leggings looted from the hands of Ents. * Type: Diamond Leggings * Protection 6 * Unbreaking 5 Entish Chestplate * Lore: Chestplate looted from the hands of Ents. * Type: Diamond Chestplate * Protection 6 * Unbreaking 5 Entish Helmet * Lore: Helmet looted from the hands of Ents. * Type: Diamond Helmet * Protection 6 * Unbreaking 5 Oak Logs Oak Leaves Oak Sapplings Apples Ent Appendage: Oak Logs Oak Leaves Ent Leaves: Oak Logs Oak Leaves Oak Sapplings Apples Strategies for Fighting: It is always easier to kill the Ent in groups, however these strategies will detail the single player recommended strategies and equipment for Ent Killing. Recommended Equipment: * Diamond Armor, Protection enchants if possible. * 21 Instant Health Splash Potions, * Strength 2 Potion * Golden Apples (Optional) * Diamond Sword, Smite, or Sharpness Enchantments. * Diamond Boots, Feather falling Enchantment (Optional, Highly recommended) With this set of equipment, it is pretty easy to kill the Ent. Watch your health closely. If the leaves start crowding you, throw an instant health potion, and that will clear out most of them. Keep your primary focus on the coal block, while swinging your sword pretty much everywhere. This is a swarm boss, so the more strikes you can make pretty much anywhere, the better. Try to avoid taller ceilings as the boss will make you fly into the air regularly. If you see yourself getting low on health, throw an instant healing potion at your feet. Use the strength two potion to the best of it's capability to directly attack the Ent Prime. From there you pretty much got him beat.